Sons of Tucson
by chaylyn
Summary: The Gunderson left out one little part of their story and now they have to explain. To learn what it is read! 1st chapter is short! TWO REVIEWS FER THE NEXT CHAPTER! Rated T for some language!
1. Chapter 1

Robby Gunderson sat on their living room couch playing a video game with Brandon when he heard the all to familiar click of heels walking up the driveway getting closer to the house with each clack of the heel.

"Brandon...." Robby said nudging his oldest brother.

"What?" Asked Brandon still concentrating on the game.

"Kiley." Was all Robby said. Brandon dropped his controller into the bowl of popcorn that was resting on his lap and stared at his brother eyes wide as could be.

"GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They both shouted in unison.

Right after they shouted there was a knock at the door.

Gary the middle child of the two walked down the stairs and straight to the door.

"Don't open the door!" Both boys protested but to late.

Gary was met face to face with a dirty blond tall skinny girl wearing jean shorts a purple tanktop a white jacket and kitten heel sandals with a dirty look on her face.

Gary slamed the door in her face as Ron walked into the room.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one!" All three boys said.

"GARY IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS EVEN HARDER THEN I WAS PLANNING!" Screamed the girl.

"Guy's who the hell is that?" Asked Ron a little concerned.

They didn't say anything.

Ron walked over to the door and opened it.

"Excuse me ma'am is there a problem?" Ron asked as nicley as he could.

She pushed past him and walked straight up to the boys who now formed a line.

"Yeah there is a problem, MY THREE IDIOT BROTHERS LEFT ME BACK IN JERSEY!" She screamed.

"Brothers....?" Was all Ron said.

I JUST WANTED THIS CHAPTER TO BE SHORT :D** TWO REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND TO LEARN MORE ABOUT "KILEY!"**


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah brothers." She snapped. Then she slowly turned to Ron.

"And who..or what are you?" She smirked.

"Kiley why don't you sit down and let us explain it to you." Offered Gary.

She sat down on the couch and crossed her arms as if saying "I'm waiting!"

20 minutes later they were through.

"Ha dads in jail, Yeah I saw that coming a mile away." She laughed.

"Ok now that we have our story out of the way. Said Ron. Mind explaining to me why you didn't come with them."

Kiley glared at her brothers sitting on the couch. "Hm I don't know "dad" why don't you ask them!"

"Guy's why didn't she come with you?"

"Because we didn't want to travel with your emotional baggage! Plus we were going to have someone come and get you." Explained Gary.

"Yeah ok, emotional baggage?! Gary your the one who acts like there PMSing 24/7!" Everyone laughed except Gary.

"Well anyways i'm here now and i'm not leaving!" She stated.

"Fine." They all agreed.

"So Kiley how old are you?"

"15, me and Brandon are twins."

Brandon nodded.

"Oh, well does this mean I have to enroll you too and think of some way to get out of this mess of only saying I have three kids?"

All four kids nodded.

"Just tell them I was at a private school or something and you didn't ever mention me because everytime you talk about me you think of how guilty you felt shipping me off to the dump when I was five and how you just got me back after I was kicked out for getting an A- on my midterm."

"Sounds good to me!" Said Ron getting up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Uh work."

"Oh. Well guys I guess you get to help me move all my stuff in." She smirked staring at each of her brothers.

They sighed and headed out to the cab waiting.

"Kiley how much stuff do you have?" Asked Brandon.

"That's not even half of it! I had to leave the rest in Jersey." She looked sad.

"Well I'm guessing you were a daddy's girl." Said Ron walking out the door.

"Yup, he always use to say, "Only the best for my little princess." She smiled at the memory.

Brandon rolled his eyes."Kiy can you at least help us?"

"NO! I just gave myself a mani and I don't want to ruin it!" She said shaking her hand, trying to dry the nails faster.

"You see this is another reason we didn't bring you! You complain about everything and NEVER help us." Said Gary throwing one of her bags on the ground.

"Well I am sorry that I take pride in myself." She stated sticking up her nose.

"Well I'm glad your back." Said Brandon hugging his sister.

"Thank's Brandon I can always count on you." She said sticking her tounge out at her two younger brothers.

"Suck up." Robby whispered to Brandon.

"Piss off!" Said Kiley.

"You piss off!" Robby shout back.

Then they both smiled and started laughing.

(They use to do this all the time back in Jersey.)

* * *

**MIDNIGHT**

Gary crept down the stairs to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. He looked over to Ron's tool shed to see Ron passed in the entrance. Gary rolled his eyes.

He was getting an orange soda when he heard the Degrassi theme song witch meant Kiley was also downstairs.

He snuck into the living room to see his older sister sleeping on the couch cellphone in one hand and remote in the other.

Gary grabbed a blanket and put it over his sister. Even though she could be a pain he still loved her.

As Gary was walking away he heard a voice. "I knew you missed me." He looked back to see Kiley smiling as she curled up with the blanket.

Gary smiled and went back up to his bed.

* * *

**TWO REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :D THANK YOU 3 if you have any suggestions you would like me to add to the story please tell me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kiley woke up to Brandon and Robby playing video games while Gary was making breakfest. She walked into the kitchen stepping over Robby who was laying on the floor mind foucused on the game.

"Where's Ron?" She asked puzzled.

Gary pointed out the kitchen window to Ron's shed and she saw him passed out in the middle of the entrance. She looked at Gary and smirked.

Gary knew that this smirk meant she was up to something.

'What are you going to do Kiley?"

"Move." She pushed Gary out of the way of the sink and grabbed the sink hose.

She quietly pushed open the window not wanting to wake Ron...yet.

She silently counted to three in her head then pressed the handle full force and water came shooting out straight at Ron. All three boys started cracking up as Ron ran around the yard trying to escape the water but Kiley had a straight aim since she was in the gun club at their old school.

When Ron was out of sight she turned off the water and grabbed a bowl of ceral and sat in the living room with her brothers.

While they were watching a re-run of Full House they heard the door slam and turned around and saw Ron standing there soaking wet.

"What is wrong with this family?" He asked walking up the stairs to the main bathroom.

"Ah that felt good!" Said Kiley cracking her knuckles.

"So what are we going to do on this lovely saturday?" Asked Brandon.

They all shrugged.

"How about you show me around the neighborhood?" Kiley suggested.

"Ok." Said Gary.

They all stood up and walked to the door as Ron walked down the stairs.

"Where you guy's going?"

"To show Kiley around." Said Robby annoyed.

"Can I come?"

"No." They all said in unison and walked out the door and slammed it behind them.

They were half way down the street and Kiley stoped.

"Oh my god! Is it always this hot?" She said to no one in particular.

"Not as hot as you." Said a voice behind them.

They all whipped their heads around and noticed a boy about 15 standing in cargo shorts and a hollister shirt with dirty blond hair.

"And who are you?" Kiley asked.

"I would be Noel, Noel Calloway. Oh hey Brandon is this your girlfriend?"

"NO! She's my sister..actually my twin."

"Well I can deffinatley see who got the better looks." He said winking at Kiley.

She blushed. "Thanks..So you live around here?"

He pointed to a house, two away from their own. "Right there."

"Uh guys I hear dad calling us we should probably go, nice talking to you Noel!" Said Brandon hurrying his siblings up. They made it back into the house and Brandon closed the door.

"Kiley I do NOT want you talking to him!"

"Why nawt?"

"Because he has a bad reputation...with girls...and hooking up with them,"

"Brandon i'm sure that's just a rumor, he seemed perfectly normal to me." She said making her way up to her room.

"Kiley i'm warning you NOT to get invloved with him!" He said as he made his way into the kitchen opening up a box of gushers and taking a pack out.

'Dude calm down, i'm suppose to be the stressed one in this family." Said Gary resting his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"I know but I just have a bad feeling about this guy, Ive just heard things." he said shaking his head.

"Kiley's smart she wouldn't do something stupid like get invloved with him."

"I hope." Brandon said exiting into the living room.

"Me too." Gary said under his breath.

Robby wandered up the stairs to their "play room" but as he passed Kiley's room he heard her crying.

**TWO REVIEWS TO FIND OUT WHY KILEY WAS CRYING 3 PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


End file.
